Everything's Changed
by ShmoopDeLoop
Summary: When Fiorella, Tom's sister arrives at Downton, she planned on having a normal quiet life. When the drama starts to unfold, Fiorella takes action. Then disaster strikes and the mysteries of her childhood unfold, Fiorella learns the truth. The only problem is the truth will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

As Fiorella walked through the back door of Downton. The last person she expected to see was Tom.

"Tom?"

He turned around, "Fiorella?"

They stared at each other for a moment and hugged. Tom grasped her shoulders "What are you doing here?"

"I'm applying to be a maid. I had no idea your worked here!"

Tom laughed, "You haven't changed a bit. You still forget everything…"

"Tom? Who's this?" asked a deep voice.

They both turned around to see an older man standing there.

"Sorry Mr. Carson, this is Fiorella, my sister she's applying for a maid here"

He turned to her "Ah so you must be the new maid. Please follow me to my sitting room"

Fiorella followed Mr. Carson down the hall and into a small room with a desk and a few chairs. He nodded toward the chair in front of the desk and they both sat down.

"Fiorella, have you worked anywhere else?" He began.

"No, this is my first job, but I help out a lot at home. I clean and help out my mam a lot. I'm also a very organized person."

"Well Fiorella you sound perfect for this job, you can start now if you'd like."

"Thank you very much Mr. Carson. I'll start right away" and she left the room.

As Fiorella walked out of the room she heard a voice screaming at the top of her lungs.

"DAISY HOW COULD YOU LET THE SOUFFLÉS SINK?"

Then came a softer, kinder voice.

"I'm sorry Ms. Patmore I just-"

"THOSE SOUFFLÉS WERE PART OF DINNER TONIGHT DAISY THERES NO EXCUSES"

Fiorella somehow felt nostalgic, like she remembered something like this happening to her. She stopped, and though about it for a minute, nothing like this had ever happened to her. She ignored the feeling and walked down the hall to get her outfit on.

* * *

Mr. Carson had later found Fiorella and told her to find someone named Anna. Fiorella would be sharing a room with her. She went up into the attic and started getting unpacked when a woman with blond hair walked in.

"Hi! I'm Anna, you must be Fiorella"

Fiorella went to go greet her "Yes I am. I was just getting unpacked."

Anna looked at her, "You probably should put your hair up into a bun, so it doesn't get in your way"

Fiorella's long dark wavy hair went down about half-way down her back, so getting her thick hair into a tight bun, was _really_ hard. Once she was all settled in and her hair was in a bun, she went downstairs. She bumped into a man with black hair, he looked angry.

"Sorry, um" Fiorella had no idea what his name was.

"Thomas, and watch were you're going will you?"

"I will Mr. Thomas sir"

And with that he left. Fiorella ignored Thomas and walked down the hall to find someone named Ms. Hughes. Fiorella mindlessly walked about till a girl named Daisy told her where Ms. Hughes. _Daisy was the girl who was yelled at earlier._ Fiorella was finally starting to get to know Downton. She sat at the table and gazed around at her new workmates. She didn't see Tom anywhere.

"Excuse me, um Mr. Carson?" she asked.

"Yes Fiorella?"

"Where's Tom?"

"He doesn't eat dinner with us, he's in the garage"

Fiorella quickly finished her dinner and went to go see Tom. She walked in and he looked up from his newspaper, smiled, and stood up.

"So you go the job?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, its a pretty nice place here" Fiorella replied.

"How are you anyways? I miss seeing you and mam"

"I'm good, she's good. What about Kieran? Or are you still mad at him?"

He looked away from her "I don't really want to talk about that…" his voice trailed off.

Before Tom had left for England, he and Kieran got into a fight, but Tom didn't know that Kieran was only angry at him because he was leaving. Kieran called him a traitor for going to England and he wouldn't call Tom his brother anymore. Fiorella was dragged out of the room before any violence happened. She was only 12 at the time, making her a mere 15 now. She didn't care though, she loved both her brothers the same.

"Thats fine, I should be heading off anyway. Goodnight Tom.

"Goodnight Fiorella, come see me in the morning ok?"

"I will, love you"

"Love you too"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Fiorella woke up and got out of bed to the sound of the gong. _So this is it, my first job and my first day._

"Good morning Fiorella" Anna sat up in bed.

"Good morning Anna, so what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, you have to go 'round the house and dust and clean everything while I have to dress the ladies"

"Ok, should I meet up with anyone?"

"Yes, go and see Ethel, she'll tell you what to do"

Fiorella got dressed, put her hair in a bun (still wasn't easy) sat down ate breakfast then went to go see Ethel.

"Excuse me?" Fiorella asked "Are you Ethel?"

A woman with red hair turned around. "Yes I am, you must be Fiorella"

"Yes, Anna told me to find you. What should I do?"

"You can dust in the drawing room, dining room, and the main hall"

So Fiorella got to work and dusted the best she could. When she was done with her task Ethel told her she was done for a bit, so Fiorella went to find Tom. He was in the garage talking to Lady Sybil. Fiorella decided not to listen, so she went and sat at the table for a bit talking to the other maids, getting to know them a bit. After a bit she went to the garage to see if Tom was still there. He was so Fiorella walked in.

"Hi Tom"

He turned around, "Fiorella, hi"

"What have you been doing?"

"Ah, well not much really. Oh wait, can you um…"

"Can I what?"

"Come into the garage tonight"

"Sure, why?"

"I need to tell you something"

"Ok, I'll come after dinner"

She eft the garage and returned to her work. Working at Downton was hard but she loved it. Everyone was so nice there. Much nicer than home. Fiorella ate her dinner and cleaned up and headed toward the garage.

"Tom?"

He walked toward me "Good you're here"

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Well, I, um"

"You what?"

"Me and Lady Sybil"

"Tom, is everything alright?"

"We're…"

"You're what?"

"Actually you know what? It doesn't matter not yet. In a few weeks you'll hopefully know"

Fiorella wasn't a very pushy person so she let it go and wished him a good night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I'm so excited to be writing my first story. I should be posting at least once a week but if I miss a week I'll make up for that! I hope you are enjoying the story so far- here is the third chapter!

* * *

A week went by and Fiorella was still wondering what Tom was talking about. _What did he mean? What does Lady Sybil have to do with this?_ Thoughts ran through Fiorella's mind as she did her daily work. Fiorella was beginning to feel like Downton was home, and was adjusting to it. She and Anna talked a bit and she would join in on Mariel, Rachel, and Lucy's conversations sometimes but she hadn't make any very close friends yet. But that was the least of Fiorella's worries, not only had Tom not told her what was happening, Lady Sybil was being much nicer to her than the other maids. Lady Sybil was a nice person in general but she was being much more friendly and kind to Fiorella than the others.

"Hi Anna" Fiorella said as she walked into the room.

"Hi Fiorella, how's your day so far?" Anna turned around.

"Pretty good, what about you?"

"Decent, a little tired though"

"Ok, can I help you?" Fiorella nodded towards the plates she was setting.

"No", she shook her head "I'm good"

"Ok, well I should get back to my work" As she started to head out.

"Actually Fiorella can I ask you something?"

"Sure, is everything ok?"

 _Could this give me more information on why Tom was acting weird._

"Yes, its just. I was wondering- why don't you have a Irish accent?"

"I've gotten that question so many times. Honestly I don't know. Tom always said that I was a bit different"

"I guess, it just seems so odd that you don't have an Irish accent like Tom or a English accent like me"

"I don't really know, well I have to get back to my work. I'll see you at dinner"

"Ok bye!" Anna told Fiorella as she left the room.

* * *

I hoped you liked Chapter 3! It's a shorter chapter but I've never liked chapters that are really long. For those who want to know (and because I forgot to say) this is Season 2 before Tom and Sybil elope.


End file.
